Incorporation of an RFID tag into a tire can occur during tire construction and before vulcanization or in a post-cure procedure. Such tags have utility in transmitting tire-specific identification data to an external reader. UHF (ultra-high frequency) tags are typically small and utilize flexible antennas for the transmission of data. In commercially available RFID devices, the antennas are connected to solder leads of a circuit board onto which the device's integrated circuit board is mounted. When embedded into a tire, such as during within a tire sidewall during the tire construction, the device is subjected to the stress endemic to tire operation and performance. Such forces may act to cause failure of the RFID tag or failure in the mechanical and electrical connections between end of the antenna and the circuit board solder leads. Failure of the RFID tag in any form is undesirable and it is important that the RFID package be capable of ensuring the mechanical and electrical integrity of the tag antenna and the electronic circuit board throughout the tire life cycle. Accordingly, there remains a need for a UHF RFID tag package that is readily incorporated into a tire; provides the requisite durability to maintain antenna to circuit board integrity during the life of the tire and the service life of the tag.